


Regrettable Implications

by CaseyJ0nes



Series: TMNT One Shots [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, One Shot, i refuse to tag this is angst, it's too stupid to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyJ0nes/pseuds/CaseyJ0nes
Summary: In a semi-heated argument with Raph, Casey throws out a fact about him and Donatello that he really should have just kept to himself.
Relationships: Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT)
Series: TMNT One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/546634
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Regrettable Implications

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this shit has been sitting on my computer for like two years so i finished it and now i'm tossing it into the abyss
> 
> it was written for exactly one line and i hope that fact is evident in the slightly above par writing

Donnie couldn’t even begin to imagine what the two muscle heads were fighting about, but they were clearly trying to one-up each other about _something_. Maybe he’d get a better idea if he stuck around to watch like April, Leo and Mikey. After all, nothing better than dinner and a show. But the book he held in his right hand was far more interesting, so he just filled his coffee cup up, sufficiently tuning the two teens out before he turned to exit the kitchen.

That was until it got particularly heated;

“Yeah? Well, ‘least my mom isn’t a two-dime whore!” Raph countered to Casey’s previous comment. It wasn’t true, but Casey wasn’t a huge fan of his mother, and the joke was thrown around between the two a lot.

What _wasn’t_ thrown around a lot was Casey’s next comment.

“Yeah? Well, I fucked your brother!”

Donnie froze mid-step, the rim of his mug rested against his lip and his eyes widened. He felt his brother’s turn to look to him, and his cheeks turned a bright red.

It was dead-quiet, everyone processing what was just said.

Donnie was the first to break the silence; he loudly shut his book with one hand and turned his head to send a _very_ threatening glare in Casey’s direction. This started a very quick succession of reactions.

Raph spoke first. “What the _fuck_ did you just say?” He looked first at Casey, then towards Donnie then back.

“ _You **prick**_!” Donnie shouted next. He slammed his coffee mug down on the table, the hot drink splashing out over the sides. “That’s not something you just yell out in front of someone’s family!”

“What?” Mikey asked, Leo continuing in the incredulous tone;

“What the heck, Donnie?!” The two outbursts bringing the tallest brother’s attention back to his family, his cheeks turning a darker red as he blushed.

“ _Oh my god_.” Donnie breathed out before he attempted to make a hasty exit.

“Donnie wait-!” Casey tried, but Donnie held his hand up.

“Don’t fucking talk to me.”

Casey ran after him, the rest of the teens following, eager to hear the rest of this story.

“Don! I _didn’t mean_ to say that!” Casey tried to apologize.

Donnie turned, still walking backwards. A scary-sweet smile came to his face.

“Oh, you didn’t _mean to_. That’s make it _totally okay_. Definitely not absolutely _infuriating_ not to mention _mortifying_. And I mean, it wasn’t my _whole_ family. Would you like me to call Master Splinter and Karai in here and you can announce it to them, as well?”

“Don, I’m really-” Casey tried again, but Donnie cut him off.

“ _Not to mention_ it was in retaliation to Raph calling your mother a, what was it, Raph?”

“A two-dime whore.” Raph replied dryly, giving Casey an extraordinarily pissed off look.

“Ah, right. A _two-dime_ _whore._ Forgive me if I’m not a huge fan of _those_ implications.”

Casey’s eyes widened, “I did _not_ mean it like that!”

“Yeah? Then how did you mean it, Casey?” Donnie asked. “What could you _possibly_ gain by bragging to my _brother_ that you got me into bed?”

Casey floundered for a moment before he threw his hands out, “Come on, Don! You know I speak before I think! I threw out the very first thing that came to my mind.”

“Oh, that’s even better! You hear the word whore and _I_ come to mind! That’s _so_ reassuring!” He yelled, a faux smile on his face before it dropped into a scowl. “You know, you’re a real asshole, Casey, so let me re-iterate this; _don’t fucking talk to me_.” With that Donnie turned and entered the lab, slamming the door behind him.

It was silent in the lair for a long few moments after Donnie made his exit, before Mikey broke the silence.

“What the heck just went down? You two boinked?” Casey gave him an unimpressed look. “Oh! Were you two boink _ing_?”

Casey groaned, rubbing his face. “I _really_ fucked up.”

“Yeah, you fucked up, Jones. About the same time that you _fucked my brother?_ Really, man?”

“When did this even happen? Did it happen _here?_ How did Splinter not hear?” Leo questioned.

“We never did it here!”

“How many times are we talking here?” Raph demanded.

Casey groaned louder. “I shouldn’t be talking about this!” He yelled, throwing his arm out towards the door. “He’s already pissed at me enough!”

“Probably!” April yelled. “You just announced to his family that one; he’s had sex, two; he’s into guys, and three; he’s into his brother’s best friend!”

“I’m guessing you can add a ‘was’ to that last one there, April.” Mikey taunted.

“Screw you guys!” Casey yelled and turned to leave the lair.

“Well you already screwed one of us! Do you have a list or something?!” Raph yelled after him before he turned to the lab doors.

“He probs doesn’t wanna talk to anyone, bro.” Mikey told him, and Raph shrugged.

“Yeah? Well, I didn’t want him to screw my best friend so looks like we’re all just gonna have to deal.” Raph told them, before he entered the lab and shut the door behind him.

Once the doors were shut tight Raph sought his brother out, his eyes going to every corner of the lab before he spotted him sitting at his desk, nearly hidden by the monitor in front of him. His feet pulled up onto the chair and his hands holding his head just above his knees. His thumbs were pressing against his eyes, and he had headphones on his head blasting music so loudly that Raph could hear it from the door.

Raph frowned, his angry demeanor melting away now that he was out of sight from anyone else.

“Don.” He said, walking forwards. He didn’t bother waiting for a response, just leaning over the desk and pushing the headphones off Donnie’s head and down to his neck.

Donnie looked up at him with a start.

“Are you okay, Donnie?” Raph asked, and Donnie’s look of surprise stayed for a moment before it turned into a distraught frown.

“Okay? Of- Of _course_ I’m not okay! I’m- I’m _humiliated!_ I can’t believe he would do something like that!” Donnie buried his face in his hands, palms pressing against his eyes.

“What is even going on between you two?” Raph asked and when his brother stayed quiet Raph frowned. “Donnie, c’mon. Just talk to me.”

Donnie looked up at him for a moment before he let out a deep sigh.

“I- Well- Remember when- when he asked me to go to his place to help him study because it’s too distracting here and- and his dad and sister wouldn’t be there for the night…?” Raph nodded. “I’m still not entirely sure what happened, but it ended up with me staying the night, and well, you know…”

Raph thought a moment before his eyes widened. “You texted me that night! You said you were going to be studying late and it’d be easier to crash on his couch! What the fuck, man?”

“Yeah, that was after…”

“And after _that_?” Raph asked.

Donnie stood from the chair, walking towards the back wall before turning back. “I don’t know!” He exclaimed. “We just- We just kept doing it? And it’s not exactly something that’s easy to tell your family, I mean, you heard April’s list, didn’t you?”

“You did?” Raph asked, gesturing to the headphones that he could still hear the music coming out of.

“Yeah, that’s what prompted the headphones, I didn’t want to hear what you guys had to say to that.”

Raph frowned. He wanted to be angry at his brother, but he looked grief-stricken that it was hard for him to be. Instead, he tried a different approach. “Donnie, why Casey? Of all people?”

“Like I have so many options?” Donnie rolled his eyes but sighed afterwards, shoulder’s going slack. “I dunno… I like Casey… I thought he was funny, and cute when we first met him, but I- I didn’t know I was actually into guys at that point and it scared me because Master Splinter is so traditional and- and like I didn’t have enough to worry about without sexualities being thrown in the mix so I tried to hide it by fighting with him all the time. But when we were alone, I don’t know, it was different… Or at least I thought it was.” His eyes darkened at the end. “Apparently, he was just some asshole _scoring_ his friends brother.”

Raph leaned against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. “If it’s any consolation, he probably really didn’t mean it like that. He’s an idiot, you should know better than anyone.”

“Doesn’t make the comment sting any less.” Donnie frowned, sitting back at his desk. 

“Yah, I didn’t think it would.” Raph sighed. “Should I break his nose?”

“Nah. Though I might next time I see him.” Donnie replied, then sighed once more. “Humans are all just the same, aren’t they?”

“Maybe.” Raph said, then shrugged. “But maybe not.”

Donnie looked up at his usually very anti-human brother with surprise.

“Look, I’m not saying what he did is okay, but- but if you like him, maybe, I don’t know, just hear him out? Not right away, but maybe in the future. Casey can be an idiot, but I don’t think he’d ever say anything to intentionally hurt you. He’s just- not that kind of guy, and he looked about as shocked as any of us that it had come out of his mouth.” Raph shrugged again. “But it’s up to you, I guess. What do I even know?”

Donnie smiled at his brother’s attempt at comfort.

“So, what? You’d be okay with me possibly dating your best friend?” Donnie asked.

Raph frowned. “Trust me when I say it’s not my favourite idea, but like you said, how many options do we have? And I want you guys to be happy.” He nudged Donnie’s shoulder, smiling down at him.

Donnie returned the smile, though it still held a touch of sadness to it. “Thanks, Raph.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously. Don’t.”

\--

Though he took Raph’s advice to heart, Donnie ignored any and all attempts at communication from Casey that night and into the next morning. He had decided that he refused to have this conversation over the phone, and a part of him was curios how long it would take Casey to give up and come back to the lair. 

Evidentially, not even twenty-four hours.

Donnie was nose-deep in his latest attempt to fix the toaster (Leo had really done a number on it that morning at breakfast) when he heard the lab doors opening.

He looked up to see Casey’s head poked into the room and rolled his eyes before he returned to his work. Casey seemed to take Donnie’s lack of response as permission to enter, because he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Donnie heard the careful footsteps making their way to his work bench, but kept his nose pointed towards his work.

“I messaged you.” Casey said and Donnie was surprised at the nervousness that laid in Casey’s words.

Not surprised enough to let up, however.

“I ignored you.” He replied and tightened a screw probably a little too tight.

He heard the footsteps come closer and then there was a shadow over the table’s surface. Donnie let out a huff and turned his head up to look at Casey again, slamming the screwdriver down on the table, his hand still clenched around it.

“Look, Jones-”

“ _Don-_ ”

They spoke at the same time and Donnie was shocked into silence by the genuine emotion being displayed on Casey’s face. Casey continued in Donnie’s stead.

“I’m sorry.” He said with earnest. He held one hand clenched in the collar of his hoodie, and the other was stiffly hidden behind his back. Donnie had never seen anything even resembling anxiety in Casey before, he hadn’t been sure Casey was capable of the feeling if he was being honest.

“I’m so, _so_ sorry. I- I didn’t mean to say it. I’m an idiot, and I think without speaking. And- and even though I did say it, I didn’t mean it how you think I meant it. It wasn’t really bragging, or- or in response to him calling my mom a whore- it was just, he- he brought up family so... so I brought up family, too.” Casey shrugged, and Donnie’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I never wanted to hurt you, and I didn’t mean to out you, and I just- I’m just so sorry that I hurt you.” Casey pulled out a bouquets or irises from behind his back. The stems held together just by his hand, and the ends were cut uneven, like Casey had plucked them right out of someone’s garden. Somehow it made the gesture all the more endearing. It mixed with Casey’s nervous smile had Donnie relenting. “Think you can you forgive me?”

He sighed and finally let a small smile lift the corners of his mouth. “You idiot.” He said quietly and reached up to take the flowers from the older teen. “I’m still angry, don’t get me wrong. What you said wasn’t okay, and- and it hurt, but I forgave you yesterday after Raph made your case for you.”

“Wait- really?” Casey asked, surprised that Raph had defended him after his screw up.

Donnie laughed, looking down at his flowers. “Yeah,” He turned his eyes towards Casey and gave him a sly smile. “Right after I assured him I was capable of breaking your nose myself.”

Casey let out a nervous sounding laugh, a mild blush colouring his face. 

Donnie ignored it, and instead stood up from his desk. “The flowers were a nice touch.” He replied, and leaned forwards to place a kiss on Casey’s cheek before brushing past him to get some water for his flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can find me Ion tumblr! ~ talesfromthesewer , so hit me up with requests or just straight scream at me idk


End file.
